snow in the summer parade
by Altair's
Summary: musim panas di kota Karakura... memanggang apa saja yang ada di dlmnya... kedua insan yang kepanasan membuat rencana yang 'ekstrim' penuh resiko untuk mendinginkan tubuh mereka....


SNOW IN THE SUMMER PARADE

(ini cerita berdasarkan kisah nyata… boong deng… one-shot)

(disclaimer: Kalo aja gue adalah owner dari Bleach… Gue bakal dapet royalty yang menggunung, bikin gue makmur… Dan kalo Kubo Tite bisa bahasa Indonesia terus ngeliat fanfic gue ini, gue yakin dia bakal berkata, "selamat… anda telah merusak karya saya dengan sangat sempurna dan abnormal"…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musim panas tiba. Kota Karakura serasa didlm oven bersuhu 46 derajat celcius. Semua orang 'collapse' di rumah masing-masing. Mereka nongkrong di teras, pake baju 'yu ken si' dan celana super pendek biar gak gerah, tiduran sampe udel kemana-mana. Kalo gak tidur, ya kipas-kipas sambil mengeluh panas. Buat yang punya duit dan gak males, mereka sempet-senpetin keluar buat beli es krim ato es serut segunung buat ngademin diri. Buat yang perutnya gak kuat, pasti udah sakit perut kebanyakan makan es. Tapi kalo yang maniak es kayak hitsugaya, enak-enak aj, yang penting adem (di hajar hitsugaya pake hyourinmaru). Yah… walopun lewat perut… tapi tetep aja adem.

Dan… Ini lah satu dari begitu banya makhluk hidup yang tersiksa kepanasan dan terperangkap di dalem rumah yang panas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"****HUAAAAAAAA!!! PANAS BANGEEEEEEEETTTT!!!!! AAAARRHG!!!**" Ichigo mengerang sambil membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Selanjutnya, dia membuka t-shirt bergambar monyet. Tinggallah singlet yang masih melekat di tubuh pemuda itu. Bagian tubuh bawahnya memakai boxer berwarna kuning bergambar sponge bob. _Coba kalo AC gak rusak, gue gak perlu sehisteria ini ngeluh kepanasan!!! Mana si jenggot lagi jalan-jalan sama yuzu dan kari kemana tauk!_ Ichigo mengeluh dlm hati. Ichigo mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela, mencoba mencari angin sejuk dr sana. Tp, useless… udara di dlm kamarnya sama kayak udara diluar sana… satu kata, **P-A-N-A-S**!!!!

"**AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!! GAK ADA YANG ADEM DIKIT APA??!!!!**" Ichigo memegang kepalanya, mengacak2 rambut oranyeny dengan penuh perasaan frustasi.

Karena keributan itu, Rukia yang masih betah di dlm lemari Ichigo (???) terpanggil hatinya untuk menyadarkan org gila yang berhisteria teriak-teriak kepanasan di dpn jendela itu. GREK! Rukia pun melompat keluar dari lemari.

"Berisik! Bisa diem di… wooo…" Rukia terdiam sesaat melihat pemandangan yang sebenernya jd prifasi ichigo. Mulutnya menganga. _Ya ampuuuunn!!! Mantep bgt!_ Batin Rukia.

Ichigo yang nyadar langsung ngambil selimut buat nutupin bagian bawah tubuhnya yang pake boxer kuning ngejreng itu. "Heh, liat apa lu?!" gumam Ichigo ke rukia dengan nada mengancam, tp gak keliatan dr mukanya yg nge-blush merah.

Sadar bahwa dia jadi gila gara-gara pemandangan itu, Rukia menggelengkan kepala. "Gak… Gak liat apa-apa… Yangg gue liat cuma boxer sponge bob lu yang ngejreng…", Rukia terkekeh. Harusnya dia memegang kameranya dan siap sedia menjepret momen ini dan menyebarkan gambarnya ke seluruh Rukon'gai dan Seireitei dengan headline: "PEMANDANGAN 'PANAS' DI MUSIM PANAS"!!! Dijamin satu jam setelah headline itu tersebar, rumah Ichigo dipenuhi oleh shinigami2 penggemar si pemilik rambut oranye ini…

"Ngapain lu teriak-teriak! Ganggu orang tidur aja deh…", Rukia protes.

Ichigo makin bersungut-sungut, "Lu bisa-bisanya tidur di tengah-tengah kawasan bersuhu oven ini?! Udah ngorok, ngigo lagi?!!!"

"Ah… Kayak lu denger aja… Gw gak ngorok… Apalagi ngigo…', Rukia menyangkal, tapi mukanya nge-blush.

Ichigo tersenyum licik, "Heh… Gimana gue gak denger?! Lo ngigo sambil teriak-teriak! 'jangan kakak! Kakak byakuya! Itu chappy punya kuuuu! Jangan dibuaaaaang…'", Ichigo mengulang apa yang sudah di dengarnya tadi, lengkap dengan menirukan suara Rukia…

Rukia langsung malu sendiri, "Udah! Dieeeeeeemmm!!!"

"Harusnya gue rekam terus gue jadiin ringtone di hp gue!!!", Ichigo masih menggoda Rukia.

"Berisik! Mendingan gue tidur lg deh…", Rukia kesel, langsung melompat ke dlm lemari Ichigo.

"Oooiii!!! Bisa-bisanya lo tidur di tengah hari-hari panas begini!"

Ichigo melepas selimut yang ia pakai untuk menutupi boxer kuning ngejrengnya, melongokkan kepala ke lemari dan… mendapati lemarinya bersuhu dingin. Amat sangat dingin, kontras dg udara di luar lemari.

"Aduh…" Rukia memukul jidatnya. Ketahuan!

Ichigo langsung pasang muka angker, **"R-U-K-I-A…**".

Seakan mengerti, Rukia menjawab sambil menunjuk semacam kipas angin super mini yang ada di sudut lemari, "I… itu barang yang di ciptakan U… Urahara. Bisa dinginin… ruangan berskala kecil… Jadi… ehehe… itu… dia… kasih ke aku…"

Ichigo gondok. Jadi dia teriak-teriak kepanasan, tersiksa kepanggang suhu udara yang udah kayak pencabut nyawa. Sedangkan cewek satu ini enak-enakan tidur dengan adem?! _Gue gak terimaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!_ Batin ichigo geram. Ichigo langsung mengambil paksa kipas angin mini itu, menarik kepalanya dr lemari, tubuhnya mendekati jendela, lalu… SYUUUT… Dilemparnya kipas angin mini itu ke luar jendela. Melihat hal yang menggenaskan tersebut, mata Rukia melotot, mulutnya menganga, tangan kanannya terulur ke depan.

Ichigo membalik badan dan mengembangkan senyum kemenangan yang amat menyeramkan, "lu jangan main2 ama gue… Inilah akibatnya!"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk!!!", Rukia teriak gak terima.

"Lagian, siapa suruh main curang! Lo harus ngerasain penderitaan gw!"

"Ichigooo!!! Jahat bgt sih looo!!!" rukia masih melolong.

"Kalau misalnya lo punya yang kayak gitu bilang-bilang donk! Berbagiiii…", Ichigo melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hmm… Biar adil, kita ambil win – win solution… Tapi…", Ichigo berfikir keras. Mencari jalan keluar dari siksaan hawa panas.

"Hei… Hitsugaya – Taichou sedang ada di tokonya Urahara… Sebaikny…", Rukia angkat bicara, seakan memberikan ilham untuk membentuk rencana bagi Ichigo.

Sadar akan hal itu, Ichigo mengembangkan senyum kearah Rukia, "Itu dia! Kau hebat rukia! Kita bisa minta bantuan darinya, cepat telpon dia!".

Yang diperintah diem, ternyata Rukia gak ngerti ama rencana Ichigo. "Lo mau dia beli kipas angin mini itu ke Urahara?"

"Bukann… Rencana ini lebih gampang dan gak ngeluarin duit…', jelas Ichigo dengan hemat kata.

"Trus dia di suruh ngapain?", tanya Rukia lagi.

"Suruh dia dateng secepatnya ke rmh gue."

"Hitsugaya – Taichou mau lo suruh betulin AC di rumah lo yang rusak?"

"…??", Ichigo terdiam. _Buset dah ni anak! Bikin gw tambah gerah aja!_ Batin Ichigo mencak-mencak.

"Udah deh… Mending lo telpon dia terus suruh kemari secepetnya…'", Ichigo memerintah lunglai. Saat mulut Rukia yang berniat bertanya terbuka, Ichigo nyamber duluan, "Gak usah banyak tanya! Ntar gue jelasin!".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setelah menelpon Hitsugaya, semua pertanyaan Rukia terjawab karena penjelasan Ichigo. Dan bisa dibilang, rencana ini sangat beresiko. Rencana 'laknat' ini akan di lakukan oleh Ichigo dengan sangat hati2. Rencana apakah yang akan membuat kedua insan ini adem? Lihat aja… mereka sekarang lagi ketawa – ketiwi bayangin apa yang akan terjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hitsugaya akhirnya sampai dan nangkring di jendela kamar Ichigo. Dengan ber-shunpo ria dia hadir cepat ke kediaman Kurosaki.

"Ada apa? Hari sedang panas-panasnya banget!!! Bisa-bisa Hyourinmaru gue meleleh gara-gara gue keluar toko!", Hitsugaya mengomel repot.

Ichigo sama Rukia hanya menyambut dengan muka polos, seakan gak bakal terjadi apa-apa kedepannya.

"Hitsugaya – Taichou, silahkan duduk dimana saja!', tawar rukia ramah.

"Ini udah duduk, dodol!", Hitsugaya menunjuk kakinya yang diayun-ayunkan berada menjuntai di bawah jendela. Sedangkan pantatnya ditempatkan di bingkai jendela.

"Sebaiknya kau suruh Toshiro duduk di bawah saja, Rukia… Itu gak sopan…', Ichigo berbisik kearah Rukia.

"Hitsugaya – Taichou! Panggil aku Hitsugaya – Taichou, Kurosaki! Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi tauk!", Hitsugaya yang gondok memperingati Ichigo sambil jari telunjuknya diacungin kearah Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomog, kenapa dandananmu seperti itu, Kurosaki? Minim sekali…", Hitsugaya bertanya sambil menunjuk boxer kuning dan singlet Ichigo secara bergantian.

"Hari ini panas sekali… Jadi…", Ichigo jadi malu sendiri.

"Terus, ada perlu apa aku di panggil ke sini?! Cepetan! Panas nih! Mendingan aku langsung pulang ke toko Urahara saja?!"

"Ehm… Gak usah jadi panas begitu, Hitsugaya - Taichou… Mending kita ademin diri bareng-bareng! Disini!", Rukia melerai.

Hitsugaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu apa, Kuchiki?"

"Yah… Rukia benar… Sebelum Hyourinmaru meleleh….", Ichigo ikut-ikutan membuat Hitsugaya bingung.

Kini alis si rambut putih yang imut itu terangkat dua-duanya. "Hah?", _rasanya membingungkan… tapi, kenapa perasaan gue jadi gak enak ya?_ Hitsugaya bertanya-tanya.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling bertatapan, lalu saling mengangguk. Kodenya! Rencana 'laknat' dimulaiiii!!! Dengan serempak Ichigo dan Rukia berteriak kearah Hitsugaya, "**DASAR PENDEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!**".

Hitsugaya yang dari tadi bengong gara-gara bingung, sekarang langsung geram. **"Apa… Kata kaliaaaaann?!**", Hitsugaya memasang tampang angker ke mereka berdua. Seperti yang mereka harapkan…

"Hitsugaya – Taichou CEBOL!", Rukia cari mati.

"Apa?!" Hitsugaya geram. Mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang mencekam.

"Toshiro… KUNTEEEEEEET!', Ichigo bosen idup.

"Grrrrrrrr…!!!', Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangannya. Suhu kamar makin dingin.

"Histugaya – Taichou RAMBUT KAKTUS!', Rukia menantang nyawa.

"Toshiro BOCAH INGUSAN!', Ichigo mau nemenin ibunya di liang kubur.

Akhirnya, habis sudah kesabaran sang kapten dari divisi ke 10 itu… **"DIAM KALIAAAAAAAANNN!!! HYAAAAAAA!!! SOTE NI ZASE…**', Hitsugaya mencabut pedangnya, mengacungkannya ke atas.

**"****HOREEEEE!!! ADEEEEEMM!!!**", Ichigo dan Rukia bersorak, kedua tangan mereka keatas. Mereka teriak-teriak sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan. Hitsugaya melongok. Mulutnya nganga lebar. Alisnya bergerak-gerak. Batinnya berteriak, _ada apa ini sebenarnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???!!!!!_ :Akhirnyaaaa!!! Asik banget ya, Ichigo!', Rukia lompat-lompat.

"Iya dong! Siapa dulu yang ngidein?!", Ichigo membanggakan diri.

Kini, Hitsugaya mengerti mengapa dia dipanggil ke sini. Mereka, kucrat dan kacrit itu (Ichigo dan Rukia), sengaja membuat Hitsugaya marah untuk menghindari udara musim panas yang memanggang mereka, dengan cara mengejeknya. Itu juga sudah direncanakan sejak awal?! Ingin sekali dia membawa api dan melemparkannya kepada si kucrat dan kacrit itu. Namun sayang, elemennya es, bisa-bisa Hyourinmaru meleleh beneran…

Hati Hitsugaya geram. Bukan hanya hatinya saja. Jiwanya, tubuhnya, nyawanya, semua yang ada di dalamnya, semuanya… **G-E-R-A-M!!! M-A-R-A-H!!!** Tubuhnya bergetar tidak tahan karena saking marahnya, tangannya terkepal disamping badannya, kepalanya tertunduk, gigi-giginya bergemeretak (lebay mode: on!).

"Apa kata kalian?! Pendek?! Cebol?! Kuntet?! Rambut kaktus?! Bocah ingusan?!", Hitsugaya dingin keluar lagi dari tubuh hitsugaya. Sekarang hingga mencapai suhu di bawah 0 celcius. Mencapai minus sekian derajat.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang dari tadi masih keasikan lompat-lompat kegirangan merasakan ada yang janggal. "Rukia, kok jadi makin dingin ya?", Ichigo berkata sambil menggosokkan tangan ke lengannya sendiri.

"Iya… Kenapa ya???', Rukia keheranan. Dilihatnya lantai kamar Ichigo, sudah seperti wahana bermain ice skating saat musim dingin tiba. Dilangit-lagit kamar sudah ada banyak bunga es, mengerak tebal sekali.

"Waduh…", Rukia melotot heran. Kalau bengini, sudah sampai taraf berbahaya. GAWAT!

"Kalian tadi bilang apa?! Adem?!", Hitsugaya makin ngeluarin hawa dingin yang bener-bener bikin orang merinding. Bukan karena kedinginan, tapi, SEREMNYA ITU LOOOOHHH!!! HIIIIIIIIIYY!!!

"Bu… bukan kok… Kami… bilangnya dingin… I… iya gak, Rukia?", Ichigo sempet-sempetnya ngeles garing.

"I… iya kok… Kita bilang dingin kok…", Rukia mengangguk.

Hitsugaya mendekati mereka, si kucrat dan kacrit pembuat onar.

"Hiiiiiyy!!!". Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua berpelukan. Tapi dalam situasi satu ini, mana ada sisi romantisnya?

"Kalian membuatku jadi pengganti AC di rumah ini, mengataiku, membuatku marah, **DAN KALIAN BERSORAK-SORAK SEKARANG KARENA HAWANYA ADEM?!**", Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya, memasang tampang penuh terror yang amat sangat menakutkan.

"kalian mau adem?! NIH, GUE KASIH! **SOTEN NI ZASE! HYOURINMARU!!!!!!**"

3… 2… 1… **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 menit kemudian, jadilah pahatan patung es satu-satunya di jepang saat musim panas. "Huh. Rasain lo berdua!", Hitsugaya mengumpat. Lalu dia pergi dari kamar Ichigo lewat jendela, dengan shunpo, Hitsugaya sampai dengan cepat di depan toko Urahara.

Urahara menyambut hangat, "Selamat datang kembali!"

"Urahara – Sama…", Hitsugaya memanggil.

"ya?"

"Kurosaki dan Kuchiki beku…", Hitsugaya memberitahu, dengan tampang innocent.

Urahara membetulkan letak topi di kepalanya, "Wah… Repot juga ya… Ururu, Jinta… Kemari!'. Selesai. Hitsugaya lelah, dan kepanasan. Dia masuk ke kamar yang di sediakan urahara untuknya. Dingin… Dia berbaring telentang, berfikir, _kapan esnya meleleh ya???_

-END-

= Pesan moral(gak mutu): jangan coba2 main api di tengah musim dingin. Namun, jangan juga coba2 main dengan es saat musim panas… mana yang lebih mendingan? Yang pasti author gak mauk dua-duanya tuh… *_* =


End file.
